


Lazy Morning Loving

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Morning Sex, POV Angel (BtVS), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "I was saying that if you're too tired, we could stop. But you don't seem that tired to me."Angel grinned. "Baby, trust me, I'll never be too tired for you."





	Lazy Morning Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/827642.html?thread=104035834#t104035834): "any, any, sleepy early morning sex."
> 
> Set during an alternate version of season 3 in which Angel and Cordelia are together and Angel's soul is permanent. Basically just an excuse for some fluffy smut. ;-)

"Angel, wake up."

Angel yawned and opened his eyes to see Cordelia sitting up next to him and looking like she expected him to do something.

The sight of Cordelia in his bed warmed Angel's heart the way it always did, enough to make him grateful that the Powers had secured his soul permanently a few months ago. But as much as he enjoyed waking up next to her, right now Angel felt exhausted and just wanted to go back to sleep. 

Angel dragged his hand through his hair, which had been flattened by his pillow. "What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock," she answered.

Angel groaned and closed his eyes. "Cor, you do realize that I'm a vampire, right?"

"Gee, really? I hadn't noticed the blood drinking or the whole not breathing thing, so I had no idea at all."

Angel shook his head and laughed at her sarcasm. "Then you do realize I wouldn't normally get up at this time unless the hotel was on fire or something, right?" 

He could hear her shifting on the bed and frowned. He hoped she wasn't planning to leave. 

"I think you'll want to be awake for this," she told him. Angel's eyes snapped open when he felt Cordelia's hips settle on top of his. She gave him a sultry smile and lowered her hand to his half-hard dick.

She pumped his cock in slow, lazy strokes that made Angel thrust up into her hand. Angel drowned under the overload of sensations, the sight of Cordelia's seductive smirk and naked body draped over his, the feel of her hand stroking him, and the scent of her arousal enveloping the air around him, thick enough that Angel could almost taste it.

Through the desire fogging up his brain, Angel managed to hear Cordelia say something, but he couldn't quite catch it. "What did you just say?" he asked.

She giggled, and Angel's mouth watered as the movement made her breasts bounce slightly. God, she was so effortlessly sexy.

"I was saying that if you're too tired, we could stop." She tightened her grip on his cock and swept her thumb over the sensitive tip. "But you don't seem that tired to me."

Angel grinned. "Baby, trust me, I'll never be too tired for you." Before she could make a snarky reply about the cheesiness of his comment, Angel grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down into a deep kiss. The unexpected movement jolted her hand, which she laid over his upper thigh.

Cordelia broke the kiss to breathe, but Angel didn't need to worry about that. He laid wet kisses down the column of her throat, nipping at her pulse point, before he leaned down to circle the tip of his tongue around her areola.

He could hear her heart beating faster at his actions and purred at her responsiveness. Angel sucked Cordelia's nipple into his mouth, teasing at it with his lips and tongue, while his other hand drifted up from her waist to pay attention to her other breast. She gasped and clutched at his thigh for support as she rocked her hips against his.

"Angel, this is really nice, but I'm gonna need to move." 

Angel reluctantly stopped, letting his hands fall to his sides and releasing her wet, peaked nipple from his mouth. But his disappointment quickly melted away when Cordy shimmied down his body, gripped his cock by the base, and rubbed it against her clit.

She dragged it through her dripping folds, and Angel hissed when the head of his cock almost nudged inside her wet entrance. "Cordy, please, I need..."

"Don't worry, you're gonna get it real quick." He could tell from her breathy voice that the teasing had been getting to her too. Cordelia stilled, positioned herself over Angel, and bit down on her lower lip as she sank down onto his cock.

As much as Angel wanted to watch her, he had to close his eyes at that moment. The sight of her eyes filling up with pleasure, combined with the sheer relief of finally being inside her and that sense of belonging he felt whenever he made love to Cordelia would have been too much for him. As it is, he had to breathe in and out heavily to calm himself down and stave off his orgasm.

"Did I make you shanshu or something?" Cordelia asked. "Because if there had been an apocalypse, I think I would have noticed it."

He blinks his eyes open to see her staring down at him with tender love and more than a bit of amusement.

"You do make me feel human sometimes," he confessed. Angel could never truly forget who he was for long, but Cordy made him a better man and a better champion. She had been his humanizing influence for years and was even more so now that they were together. "I love you."

She leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Love you, too."

She began to sway on top of him, starting with slow circular motions and progressing to a rhythmic up and down motion. After experimenting with the angle a bit, Cordy tipped her head back and moaned.

Angel gulped at the sight of her exposed neck, at the trust that gesture implied. He gripped her hips firmly and started to thrust up into her eager body. "You like that, baby?"

Cordy pushed back down against his hips and nodded. Her eyes were clouded by lust. "Yeah. You can go a little harder now."

Angel grunted and snapped his hips up toward hers. "Like that?"

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she pinned him down to the mattress. "Fuck, that's perfect!"

"Know what you mean," he muttered. There wasn't really a word in the English language for what Angel felt in this moment, surrounded by Cordelia, but perfect was fairly close.

His hands wandered with no particular destination in mind, rising from her hips, skimming over her abdomen and chest, and caressing over her shoulder blades and back before finally resting on the curve of her ass. Cordelia was so warm and soft, and Angel couldn't get enough of her.

Cordy's knees squeezed his hips as she began to shove herself faster up and down on his cock. "So close, so..."

Whatever Cordy had been about to say was cut off when Angel reached a hand between their bodies to softly pinch her clit, rolling it between his fingers until she came with a cry of his name.

God, the sight of Cordelia coming undone had to be the most beautiful thing Angel had ever seen in his life. He growled and pushed into her as hard as he could, finally releasing the control he'd had to maintain from the first moment he was inside her, and came with a few sharp thrusts.

Cordelia collapsed on top of Angel's chest. "Wow, that was..."

"That was amazing," Angel finished for her. "You can wake me up anytime you want for that."

Cordelia laughed. "You can be such a dork sometimes." She lifted off of him only long enough to let his cock slip out of her body before she nestled next to his side again, resting her head over his unbeating heart. Angel wrapped his arm around her, and Cordy closed her eyes and smiled the tiny, closed-mouth smile only Angel ever got to see, in moments like this one.

He felt blessed to have the chance to hold her this way, to run his hand up and down her arm just before she fell asleep. Angel didn't know what he had done to deserve Cordelia in his life, but he would be eternally grateful for her.

"I'm gonna get some sleep," Cordy told him unnecessarily. "Probably won't wake up again until normal human-- well half-demon and vampire, in our case-- hours."

Angel chuckled. "I'll be here when you wake up."

She dozed off and Angel stared at her face for a few moments, watching it relax with sleep. The lulling sound of her breath and slight snore (which he would never tell Cordelia was rapidly becoming one of his favorite sounds in the world) almost made Angel join her, but the contemplative mood was broken by a sharp cry over the baby monitor. 

Cordelia didn't stir, and Angel shifted her until she was out of his arms, making sure that her head was comfortably placed on a cushy pillow before he left the bed. He got out and walked over to the dresser to pull on a fresh pair of boxers before he went to the nursery next door.

Angel grinned to himself as he left to attend to whatever his son needed. With Cordelia and Connor in his life, Angel wasn't getting much sleep these days, but he couldn't be more thrilled about the way his life had turned out and he wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
